


Oh Gee

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, F/M, Requited Love, bc both can happen at the same time lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: All she wants is to tell him a love story. No, it's not about her at all...





	Oh Gee

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

"Hey, Freddie, can I tell you a love story?"

Freddie Weasley blinked at his cousin, Lucy, and gave her a funny look. "Well…sure, I suppose. Just keep in mind that I'm _actually_ trying to get some homework done."

"…for once."

"Oh, shut up. Just do your story," he grumbled.

Lucy watched his dark fringe fall over his eyes as those dark orbs skimmed the textbook before him. She sighed and leaned her elbows on the library table, cupping her cheeks in her palms. "So…there was a girl."

"What, no princess?"

"So you _are_ listening."

He shut up, but Lucy smiled.

"Anyway, there was a girl. She was kinda plain, I guess. Pinkish skin, brownish hair, a freckly girl. She sometimes blended into the background. When she couldn't stick to that, disaster followed her around."

Freddie laughed softly. "Disaster, huh? This girl's name wouldn't be 'Lucy,' would it?"

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "Git!" She cleared her throat and resumed her story as his gaze fell once more to his homework. "But this girl really just had bad luck. Really. And there was no way she'd find love like this. She could have wishes and dreams and hopes, but her rationality often won over her heart, and her thoughts would turn glum at the prickling, looming omen that she'd never have love. And then…"

When a few seconds of silence hung between them, Freddie prompted, "…and then?"

Lucy smiled and gathered her auburn hair over her left shoulder. "And then she met an equalizer of sorts."

Freddie looked up at her, his eyes narrowed. "It's bad enough that I'm studying about this stuff. What do you mean, 'equalizer'?"

"Whenever she was with this one boy, everything came up roses for her. And I mean minus the thorns."

His face cleared. "Oh. That's nice. Good for her."

Lucy nodded. "It is, isn't it? All she had to do was be near him, and her bad luck would vanish. Similarly, her dark mood would disappear, and her heart would feel exponentially lighter." Lucy smiled gently and stared at the woodgrain on the table. "Somewhere along the way, the girl realized she loved the boy." She pursed her lips then.

Freddie frowned. "It can't just end there." He made another note on his piece of parchment and then hesitated before putting down his quill. "C'mon, Lucy-goosey," he nudged, using a nickname no one else in the family knew, since he'd come up with it for her. "He's got to love her back, right? That's how all the stories go."

The witch's eyes hardened a bit. "No, that's not how all stories go. But…yes, you're right. She realized she loved the boy, so she began wondering if he loved her back."

He grinned. "Better. And I'm thinking he would."

Lucy smiled. "He should. After all, the girl can fly okay, she'll listen to him go on about Quidditch and jokes and bloke stuff, and she even tries cooking just for him, though it seems her dishes can only turn out right for him and him alone."

"See? What's not to like? And she sounds pretty."

"What? How can you say that? I told you she was plain."

"I'm going with 'plain-ish.' Looks aren't everything. I mean, you think _you're_ plain, but you're not. Your hair's naturally shiny, whereas even Victoire has to work at that. And your eyes are big and doe-like, innocent—none of the girls around have eyes with that quality."

"Well…she's not very outstanding."

"She doesn't _have_ to be. Being there for this bloke when he is for her—that can be more than enough. And, if her cooking's anything like yours, then he's pretty lucky." Freddie grinned even wider. "Which reminds me, when are you gonna bake more of those chocolate-chip biscuits?"

"They're just chocolate-chip biscuits, Freddie, they're nothing special."

"Still. I love 'em."

Lucy sighed. "Can I just get back to my story?"

"Fine, fine…" Freddie quieted, but he didn't return to his homework. He was pretty ensconced by her story now.

"You have some more of it right, though. The boy ought to realize what's in front of him, even if it takes all his willpower…and _magical_ power," she added exasperatedly under her breath.

"Hmm? What was that last bit?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing… So it's not as though the boy is shy of any romantic overtures. He's not afraid to be a little touchy-feely; his large family has always been touchy-feely, so he grew up that way. But it's more that the boy's not been seeing the girl in that light. The girl wishes with all her might that he would look at her and not see—er, see the strings attached."

Freddie pouted. "Agh, there's always something, isn't there?"

"Yes, but the girl hates to point them out. The thing is, even considering the strings attached, she's sure they'd work out fine and there wouldn't be any problems and she's determined to work really hard for it and—" Lucy stopped to catch her breath. She hadn't realized it'd all but gone from her, and she put her hands on the table. Her fingers shook.

Freddie grabbed her hands and held them. "Whoa, wait, Luce. Look at you. I thought love stories were supposed to be happy things… Are you okay?" True concern showed on his face, and he stood up from his chair to lean over and get a better look at her face. "Lucy?"

She shook her head but smiled. "No, no, it's fine. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Let's go to the Hospital Wing."

"Freddie, honestly, I'd rather not."

"Then can we at least pack up and go kick back in Gryffindor Tower? You do look as though you need some air."

She paused. "Yeah, I guess we can go back to our House." Lucy gathered her stuff after Freddie packed up his books. She raised her eyebrows when he came to her side of the table and offered his arm. "Being a gentleman, are we?"

"Why not? And I can be one when the occasion calls for it," he added as they began to navigate the stacks upon stacks of books in the school library. "Oh, and Lucy?"

"Hmm?" She snuggled up to his arm, just enough to be at peace from her little failed experiment.

"…I _do_ love you, Lucy. Like that, and I'm not really bothered by the 'strings attached,' either." Freddie smiled down at her, such a sweet, sweet smile. "You didn't have to work so hard to get me to notice, luv. I already had."

Lucy felt her face heat up, and she hid her face in his chest as the stubborn tears poured out of her eyes. She fought the relieved sobs…but she didn't fight Freddie when he pulled her to the side and let her cry, patting her hair carefully the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet. :3 I actually had a lot of fun writing this. Normally I dislike Lucy, but that fades when she's paired with Freddie. I guess it's the Freddie-effect! XD Anyway, I strongly suggest looking up the song "[Gee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7mPqycQ0tQ)" by Girls' Generation, which inspired the title—it is just so amazing! X3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: Agh, I just. Love them. Too much. :3c Lucy's so sardonic in a lot of my stories, but she rly shows her sweet side, the real parts of her around Freddie. GODRIC. I have some other LucyFreddie fics in the works that I rly ought to finish. XD


End file.
